Aelwin Merowald
|Base ID = }} Aelwin Merowald is a Breton commoner and an old fisherman living in the one-building settlement of Weye, just outside of the Imperial City and right across the Wawnet Inn. He was working on his last job assignment before retirement, when he became crippled by a Rumare Slaughterfish he was trying to catch for its scales to sell to an alchemist. Aelwin is rather disgruntled and is sensitive to ridicule. Interactions Go Fish He can be assisted with his fishing problem by gathering twelve more scales from the local Slaughterfish. If helped out he will give a unique ring, the Jewel of the Rumare. Treating Merowald with disdain during the first interaction with him will make it impossible to get the quest "Go Fish," by extension making it impossible to get the reward for helping him. After being helped out with his retirement fund, he will confess that he has put some of the money into buying a chest that can only be opened by the key he carries on his person at all times. He goes on to say that the only way to steal his money from him is to take the key from his dead body. However, successfully pickpocketing the key will suffice. Quotes *''"Bah! See, I knew you'd laugh. Some big hero you are. You're all the same. Nothing to do but laugh at an old man and his troubles."'' —If laughed at. *''"Come back to laugh at the pathetic old man, have we? To the pit with you! Leave me alone."'' *''"Go on and lau... Wait. Help? Oh. Well, then... I'm a fisherman. Or at least, I was. Until one of those slaughterfish damn near took my leg off. I was collecting their scales, see. I had a contract with this young alchemist. You wouldn't believe what he was paying for those scales! Then last month, one of the bastards got ahold of my leg. Took me right out of the business. But this alchemist, he needs the scales right away."'' —When offered help. *''"Fine then, I will find someone else. Someone who isn't too busy to help a desperate old man."'' —If help is refused. *''"I'm looking forward to my retirement -- long days in the stable with the horses, long mornings in bed, and best of all: no more fish."'' *''"Well... I'll tell you a secret. I took some of the money I saved and paid a mage to lock the rest of it away in a box inside my house. Nothin' can open it except for this key right here. And there ain't no way anyone is gettin' this key while I'm still breathing. Yessir, I worked too hard to collect that money. I'm not about to let anyone steal it from me."'' Bugs * Despite saying that he is locked his retirement funds in a chest, sometimes his funds will be on his person and only a paltry sum will be located in his chest. The amount on his person may be so large as to be impossible to pickpocket, making his statement of only being able to steal from his dead body an accurate statement. Appearances * de:Aelwin Merowald ru:Элвин Меровальд fr:Aelwin Mérowald Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers Category:Oblivion: Weye Characters